drabble: Yoghurt
by yuunicorn
Summary: Bagaimana Kai mendapatkan ganti persediaan yoghurt-nya yang sudah habis? KaiHo. Kai/Suho. BL. INCEST. DLDR. NO FLAME/BASH, PLEASE!


**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Boys' love, fluff, smut, incest

**Rating:**

Mature

**Cast:**

Kim Junmyeon. Kim Jongin

**Disclaimer:**

The story belongs to the author - _yuunicorn_.

The casts (CC) belong to their own selves, except OC.

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typos everywhere (maybe)

.

.

.

Jongin beringsut bangun. Dia memperhatikan ruang kamarnya yang cukup berantakan setelah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Hoaaam," Dia menguap. Rasa kantuk sepertinya masih belum benar-benar hilang, meskipun dia sudah mencoba tidur lebih awal semalam. Diliriknya jam weker yang tersimpan diatas nakas. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Beruntung hari ini akhir pekan, jadi dia tidak kelimpungan untuk segera bergegas ke kampus.

"Jonginnie," sebuah suara dari luar kamar memanggilnya. Itu suara Kim Junmyeon, sang ayah. Jongin menyahut singkat dengan kata 'ya' yang memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah bangun. "Baiklah. Ayah tunggu dibawah. Kita sarapan bersama," ucap sang ayah lagi.

"Ok," kembali Jongin hanya menjawab singkat, namun cepat beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sebelum turun.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Yah," Jongin menyapa sang ayah yang masih berkutat di dapur – menata hidangan yang akan mereka santap. Jongin melirik sekilas hidangan yang dimasak oleh ayahnya, lalu berjalan melewati sang ayah menuju kulkas. "_Tsk_, habis," Jongin mendecak. Dia lupa kalau persediaan _yoghurt_-nya sudah habis dan dia juga lupa tidak membelinya.

"Ada apa?" sang ayah bertanya setelah kembali dari meja makan yang kini sudah tersaji hidangan untuk sarapan mereka.

"_Yoghurt_-ku habis,"

"Ah – kalau begitu, ayah belikan dulu," sang ayah bergegas untuk membelikan _yoghurt_ karena dia tahu kebiasaan Jongin yang meminum minuman fermentasi tersebut sebelum makan.

"Tidak perlu," Jongin menahan sang ayah agar tidak pergi. Dituntunnya sang ayah menuju meja makan, kemudian mendudukkan sang ayah di kursi yang ditariknya sedikit menjauh dari meja makan. "_You have the natural one, _Ayah_,_" beritahu Jongin, sementara tangannya sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celana pendek yang dipakai sang ayah. Tangannya mengelus dengan pelan permukaan kulit paha yang terasa lembut ditangannya. Ya, Jongin memang menyukai kulit mulus nan lembut milik ayahnya. Dia suka saat bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut itu. "Boleh kan, Yah?" dia meminta ijin kepada sang ayah yang sedikit salah tingkah dan merasa tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Jonginnie, ja – "

"Ayolah, Yah," Jongin membujuk. Dia tahu sang ayah tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya. Lagi pula mereka berdua sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan tidak hanya sekedar _blowjob_ seperti yang diinginkan Jongin sekarang. "Ayah bohong kalau ayah bilang tidak ingin," terlihat seringai tipis di bibir Jongin melihat celana sang ayah yang sedikit menggembung. Tanpa sungkan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memainkan ujung hidungnya pada bagian celana yang menggembung itu.

"Jong-innie – ugh," Junmyeon tak jadi bicara. Dia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan gigitan kecil pada kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana. "Kau ini – ugh –nakal sekali," Junmyeon berusaha bicara. Tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala sang anak sambil berusaha membuat dirinya rileks. Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum polos menanggapi ucapan sang ayah.

_Well_, Jongin merasa sang ayah sudah memberi lampu hijau. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera dia menurunkan celana pendek sang ayah sekaligus celana dalamnya, meskipun agak kesusahan karena posisi sang ayah yang duduk. "_Happy?_" Jongin mengangguk antusias melihat kejantanan sang ayah yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi permukaan batang kemaluan ayahnya, sementara tangannya ikut membelai agar kejantanan tersebut semakin tegak. "Ugh!" Junmyeon menjambak rambut Jongin saat sang anak melahap batang kemaluannya. _It feels so good_. Jongin memang selalu bisa membuatnya mengawang merasakan kenikmatan seperti sekarang. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa mendesah dan melenguh karena kejantanannya dimanjakan dengan baik.

"Uhmm...Jonginnie, _fast_ uuuhhmm..._fasteerrsshh_.." Junmyeon meracau. Jongin sendiri terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya lebih cepat – memenuhi permohonan sang ayah. "Uuugghh!" akhirnya Junmyeon melenguh panjang karena klimaks yang didapatnya. Jongin terdiam menghentikan gerakannya saat itu juga. Dia menikmati _semen_ (air mani) sang ayah yang keluar di dalam mulutnya. _It's the most delicious yoghurt ever_, pikir Jongin.

"_How's the taste?_" Junmyeon membuka suara setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam setelah klimaksnya.

"_As expected. Delicious_," Jongin menjawab setelah mengeluarkan batang kemaluan sang ayah dari dalam mulutnya. Sisa-sisa _semen_ (air mani) mengalir dari sudut bibir Jongin, membuatnya terlihat seksi di mata Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pun mengangkat dagu Jongin menggunakan telunjuknya. "Kemari," perintahnya. Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar sang ayah bisa menjangkaunya. Begitu wajah sang anak hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, Junmyeon langsung membawa Jongin ke dalam ciuman panas. Junmyeon tampak begitu agresif, tetapi tetap saja Jongin yang lebih mendominasi.

"Ayah," Jongin sedikit terengah setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Sang ayah menanggapi dengan gumaman karena dia pun terengah setelah ciuman panas mereka yang cukup lama. "Bagaimana kalau sarapannya nanti saja? Aku ingin memakan ayah,"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Ini sebenernya repost dari blog aku yang udah aku non-aktifin.

Mind to review?

Sankyu ^^


End file.
